parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is a beautiful Arabian princess and the deuteragonist from Aladdin. Voice Actors: #Linda Larkin (Speaking Voice) - English #Lea Salonga (Singing Voice) - English #Liz Callaway (Singing Voice) - English #Kaori Aso - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Marta Barbara - Spanish #Rama Messinger - Hebrew #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew #Maud Ackermann - German #Ilia Swainson - Danish She played Wardrobe in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a pink dresser She played Young Beru Whitesun-Lars in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) She played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Water Bender She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She is a princess She played the owner of Sport in Road Animals She is a dog owner She played Auntie Macassar in The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She is Loonette's aunt She played Lana Lang in Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a fashion designer She played Babara Gordon in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a superhero She played Mrs. Leary in Mowgli in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother She played Tigress in Kung Fu Street Rat She is a tiger She played Violet Beauregarde in Wart and the Chocolate Factory She is a gum chewing princess and she expands into gigantic and enormous blueberr. She played Heather in Baloo The Last Sloth Bear She is a teenager She played Aliyah-Din in Ash Doo in Arabian Nights She is a scullery maid She played as Adult Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess She played as Andrina in The Little Lady She is Ariel's Sister She played Nora Sheperd In Jumanji CoolZDane Style She played Ariel in The Little Arabian Princess She is a mermaid She played Serena in Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) She is Ash's friend She played Adult Nala in the Arabian King She is a lioness She played Joan Walden in The Rabbit in the Hat (2003) She is Conrad and Sally's mother She played Loonette the Clown in The Big Comfy Couch (Chris1701 Style) She is a clown She played Nani in Shanti and Simba She is Lilo's older sister She played Jenny McBride in The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) She is a mouse and Timmy Brisby's love interest She played Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess and Derek's wife She Played Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Carbbean (Prince Balto Style) She is a governor's daughter She played Chicha in The Man Cub's New Groove She is Pacha's Wife She played Misty in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She is the Cerulean City gym leader She played Adult Wendy in Danny Pan 2 In Return to Neverland She is a Mother She played Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played Thumbelina in Jasmilina She played Jenny in Jaq & Company She is a rich little girl She played Mrs. Davis in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 She played Jane Porter in Allazan She is Tarzan's girlfriend She played Patty Bouvier in Disney The Simpsons She played Betty in Disney Characters Inc She Played Foxxy Love in Disney Drawn Together She played Lady in Jasmine and the Aladdin She Played Mrs. Ladybug in Skippy and the Giant Peach She is a Ladybug She Played Mrs. Jenkins in Skippy Goes To School She Played Duchess in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) She is a Cat She Played Oliver in Jasmine and Company She Played One in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Winged Monster She Played Allison in Hocus Pocus (Nikkidisneylover8390 Style) She Played Lisa Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) She Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Genie and the Street Rat She played Cleopatra in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Ela a Master builderas She Played Raven in Disney Teen Titans She Played Molly in Mailbox (Arthur) Portrayals: * In Baltladdin Jasmine played by Jenna * In Aangladdin Jasmine played by Katara * In Simbaladdin Jasmine played by Nala * In Dumboladdin Jasmine played by Fluttershy * In Dannyladdin Jasmine played by Sawyer * In Darkwingladdin Jasmine played by Morgana McCawber * In Trampladdin Jasmine played by Lady * In Dodgerladdin Jasmine played by Rita * In Todladdin Jasmine played by Vixey * In Honkladdin, Jasmine played by Gosalyn Mallard * In Orinoladdin Jasmine played by Nellie the Elephant * In Christopher Robinladdin Jasmine played by Jenny Foxworth * In Romeoladdin Jasmine played by Juliet * In Ericladdin Jasmine played by Ariel * In Pinocchioladdin Jasmine played by Alice * In Flynnladdin Jasmine played by Rapunzel * In Tarladdin Jasmine played by Princess Eilonwy * In Dudleyladdin Jasmine played by Kitty Katswell * In Sportacusladdin Jasmine played by Stephanie * In Rayladdin, Rayladdin 2: The Return of Joker, Rayladdin (TV Series) and Rayladdin 3: The King of Thieves Jasmine played by Mariah Wong * In Pipladdin Jasmine played by Alba * In Kermiladdin Jasmine played by Miss Piggy * In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jasmine played by Miss Bianca * In Rickladdin Jasmine played by Ilsa Lund * In Charladdin Jasmine played by Cinderella * In Homerladdin Jasmine played by Marge Simpson * In Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Jasmine played by Raye/Sailor Mars * In Balooladdin Jasmine Played by Rebecca Cunningham * In Jiminyladdin Jasmine Played by Honey Lemon * In Basiladdin Jasmine Played by Mrs Birsby * In Spider-Man (Aladdin) Played By Mary Jane Watson * She Turns into a Latias in Homer Simpson's Adventures Series * In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Brainy Barker * In Redclawladdin played by Sunset Shimmer * In Aleladdin played by Heather * In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) played by Wave the Swallow * In Texeiraladdin played by Octavia * In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Aladdin * In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Malina * In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin played by Fillisecond and Bruma * In Courtneyladdin played by Gwen * In Liloddin, played by Keoni Jameson * In Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) played by Zoe Drake * In Sawyerladdin played by Danny * In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin played by Lord Ralphie and Leo * In Elladdin played by Courtney * In Shawnladdin played by...uh...some other Jasmine (You try typing that cast with the phenomenon of Name's The Same!) * In CJladdin played by Karolina Dean * In Sunsetladdin played by Twilight Sparkle * In Yellow Kirbyladdin played by Red Kirby * In CJladdin (Gender Swap) played by CJ Porritt * In Jilladdin played by Yoshimitsu * In Rinladdin played by Ruby (Max & Ruby) * In Maxladdin played by Bonnie. * In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies she is played by Eleanor chipette. Gallery: Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jasmine in The Return of Jafar Jasmine (TV Series).jpg|Jasmine in the TV Series Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jasmine in Hercules.jpg|Jasmine in Hercules File:522620 511308955593370 174432130 n.jpg File:Princess Jasmine.jpg File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1510.jpg char_31974.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams char_32795.jpg|Jasmine in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse char_30220.jpg char_4208.jpg char_96750.jpg|Jasmine in Sofia the First Jasmine in trouble.jpeg Jasmine's wedding.jpeg Grumpy Jasmine .jpeg Winter Jasmine .jpeg Slave Jasmine .jpeg Slave Jasmine 2.jpeg Jasmine garden of evil.jpeg Market Jasmine .jpeg Jasmine 2.jpeg Jasmine 3.jpeg Jasmine disgust.png Grumpy Jasmine 2.jpeg Sad Jasmine .jpeg Bored jasmine.jpeg Jasmine as Misty.png|Jasmine as Misty Winter Jasmine 2.jpeg Peacock Jasmine .jpeg Run Jasmine, run!.jpeg Modern jasmine.jpeg Lamp dress jasmine .jpeg Jasmine and me.jpeg Circus Jasmine.jpeg Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham.jpeg Jasmine 1.jpeg Jasmine 3@234.jpeg Jasmine 2&2&.jpeg Naga Jasmine.jpeg Jasmine 4.jpeg Jasmine 5.jpeg Cosmo queen Jasmine .jpeg Jasmine 6.jpeg The gym leaders of kanto (1701movies style).png Ron jasmine Utonium pika and beth.jpg Ron's Friends-0.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Jasmine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Green Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Saver Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Characters from 1992 Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Characters who cry Category:Girly Girls Category:Sofia the First Characters